Metacrisis In Crisis
by ravarath
Summary: Jack Harkness has a perfectly legitimate question about duplicates for the duplicate Doctor. (Journey's End crack fic)


**A/N: This is just a silly little idea that turned into a crack-y drabble. Yes, I thought about multiples of the Tenth Doctor running around and thought it a grand idea. Don't judge me.**

* * *

He should've seen this was coming, especially after Jack's comment on the Crucible. But in his defense, a lot had been going on at that moment: what with all of creation threatened and the Daleks on the warpath. So of course he'd missed that tell tale sign.

_"So there's three of you?"_

_"Three Doctors?"_

_"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now."_

But now that calamity had been averted, and the TARDIS towing the Earth steadily back towards its rightful place in the universe, it seemed Jack Harkness had something to get off his chest.

"So," he sidled up to the man in a blue suit. "Doctor."

The Metacrisis Doctor lifted his eyebrows in greeting, offering a small smile. "Hello!"

Jack leaned against the railing next to him, eyes glancing over towards the console. The other Doctor was walking circles around it, carefully guiding and correcting Sarah Jane and Rose as they helped him pilot. They'd all been gathered around it earlier, but the Time Lord had said something about "the hard part" being over, and had shooed most of them away. So they were standing in little clusters around the room, chatting quietly as the ship slid through the weightlessness of space towards the Milky Way galaxy.

The half-human Doctor peered warily over at the Captain. He had that look on his face, one that usually accompanied some lewd suggestion or double entendre. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

The other man shrugged lightly, resting his hands on the railing. "I've just been thinking. Had a question, if you're up for it."

"What about?"

"Well, I was processing this whole...'biological metacrisis' thing," he started slowly, gesturing with his right hand.

The Doctor didn't like where this was going. He fidgeted noticeably, crossing his arms over his torso on instinct. This was sure to be something dodgy at best. "Okay?" He hoped that sounded as noncommittal as possible.

"And I was wondering," he leaned in earnestly. "Is this a one-off thing? Or can you make another?"

The Doctor nearly slipped. "What?" He spluttered, eyes wide.

"I'm serious, Doc," Jack pressed, voice no longer low. "Any chance of another?

"_What_!"

"Cause I can tell ya right now," the Captain continued, seemingly oblivious to the Doctor's discomfort. "I wouldn't mind having a Doctor around Torchwood." He thought for a moment, a wide grin splitting across his face. "Like a super consultant."

The Metacrisis Doctor felt his jaw hang open; it was one of those rare moments where words absolutely escaped him.

"Hang on," Martha interrupted, taking a few steps closer to them with a frown on her face. "Did I just hear that right, Jack?"

Sighing in relief, the Doctor turned gratefully towards Martha. It was fortunate she'd caught the tail end of that; she would likely put this nonsense to an end. Another Doctor, indeed!

Abruptly, she shifted her attention towards the half-human Doctor. "He's got a point though, Doctor. I wouldn't say no to more of you hangin' around."

Okay, not so fortunate. "_What_!"

"It's not like it'd be that many," Jack added in a optimistic tone as Martha nodded. "Think about it. One for me, one for Martha," he listed casually, ticking off fingers as he went. "One for Sarah Jane. I'd say one for Rose, but I know she's a 'give me the real McCoy' kinda girl, so she can have the original."

Martha nodded again, her expression too serious for the Doctor's comfort. "Lucky her."

"Oi!" The Doctor said, indignation finally helping him form words. "I am every bit the Doctor he is." Okay, that was probably not the best place to start, but at least he was covering all his bases. "But more to the point: I am not a commodity that you pass around! Blimey, you both have gone mad."

Across the room, Jackie Tyler shook her head in exasperation at the trio. More Doctors, indeed. Mickey was standing beside her, looking amused at the now very loud conversation unfolding not too far from them. She rolled her eyes at him, muttering, "Nutters, the lot of 'em."


End file.
